A buckle of the related art has been known which has a plug and a socket configured to be engaged and disengaged each other, the plug having a guide rod formed along a plug insertion line and the socket having a guide part formed along the plug insertion line and configured to guide the guide rod (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).